


Within Arms Reach

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, Dom Link, Dom/sub, Fucked Up, Humiliation, M/M, Milking, Mind Break, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 19:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11584641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's Sidon's turn to be on the receiving end, but not in a way any of us asked for. Prepare for a bad ending





	Within Arms Reach

**Author's Note:**

> RLLY MESSED UP! link is written as the least likable person possible. if you enjoy the kind of things in the tags, gopher it

Looking up at Vah Ruta, perched upon its place against Ganon, Link noticed the sun setting. He heard a loud splash behind him, and the gust of wind and mist that followed disturbed his high ponytail. Sidon’s familiar voice boomed behind him.

“Link! You did it! I know you could!” The hero turned around, and he shrugged with a smile. Water blight Ganon had been one of the easier ones, and he wanted to show off to Sidon. “As modest as ever, my Champion,” Sidon said with a fist pump, “Shall we go share the happy news?” Link smiled and nodded as he attempted to hide a mischievous smirk. He had been planning something ever since he heard about the kind, outgoing Zora prince in search for a Hylian. He had even heard rumors of him being too trusting. Calming Vah Ruta was the hardest part in this scheme, and that part was over. Link practically shuddered in anticipation on the way to the throne room.

 

Patiently, Link went through the motions as he was given high honors for saving Hyrule from a flood. His attention was caught again as Sidon bent down on one knee, dubbing Link as his most treasured friend, expressing his undying gratitude. A crazed smile crept on the blonde’s face as he shivered at the thought of how easy the next step was going to be. The crowd dissipated, and Link pulled Sidon aside.

“Sidon, um…” Link bowed his head, pretending to hide a blush. “I would like to speak to you in private, if you would let me.” The Zora’s face perked up, surprised at his forwardness. “Why, if I receive a rare request from the soft spoken Champion,” the prince exclaimed, arms open wide, “then I must oblige! Come, this way.” Link followed, watching the way his hips swung, the fins ever so slightly revealing his sculpted ass. He could hardly contain himself as Sidon led him to his chambers.

“My friend, what is troubli-“

“Get on your hands and knees.”

The prince stared at Link, jaw hanging and eyes wide. He gave a nervous laugh, replying, “Forgive me, hero, I did not hear you corre-“

“Kneel. Now.”

It was times like these where Link’s normal silence paid off. Sidon was shocked at how demanding and outspoken he was, and started to obey as a result. The prince laughed again, this time sounding faker than the last.

“Now I’m on my hands and knees. Is this something Hylians do, Link? What-“

The ridiculously strong Hylian stomped Sidon’s head into the ground, leaving scuff marks on his crimson crest. Link gave a small laugh as the Zora stayed stuck to the ground, ass in the air, his only retort being an uncomfortable grunt. The prince spoke up, asking why, but was quickly shot down when Link pierced an electric spear into the ground right in front of his head. Sidon squeaked, frozen in fear. The situation had escalated very quickly. The Hylian pulled the spear out of the stone effortlessly, and started intimidatingly dragging it along the ground around Sidon as he walked to his backside.

“If you resist me, Sidon, I’m going to have to use this, you know,” Link said, a grin creeping onto his pale face. The Zora visibly tensed. Electric weapons were extremely dangerous to him, and perhaps Link was as well, to his surprise. The blonde lifted Sidon’s back fin, revealing his round ass and making Sidon gasp in surprise. As Link firmly palmed Sidon’s shape, the prince shook his head and refused, “Hero, I am not sure what spurred this on, but please stop.” His usual, energetic voice was now serious and panicked. He continued protesting as Link felt his muscled ass and entrance. Sidon reached back to try to grab Link’s offending hand, but the blonde pulled out a shock arrow and lightly tapped it along his scaled back. This immediately caused the prince’s hand to retreat, but Link became more excited as his asshole twitched with the pain.

Link withdrew for a moment, pulling a large bottle of lube from his pack. Sidon looked back in horror as Link slathered his arm even past his elbow. The prince made a mistake, making eye contact with the Hylian, meeting an uncontrolled grin and crazed eyes. 

“No, no, no!” Sidon cried, “I don’t understand! Stop!” The titles “hero” and “champion” started to lose their credibility as Link giggled at the Zora’s protests. He flattened his fingers together into a spear, coating Sidon’s entrance in lube. “Don’t worry,” Link reassured, attempting to calm the giggly tone in his voice, “I’ve done this several times.” Sidon yelled as three tips of the blonde’s fingers pushed past the ring of muscles. “Well, you know,” Link laughed, before his voice went deep, with intent to insult the prince. “To horses and dirty cows, I mean.”

Not allowing Sidon to get used to the girth, Link shoved half of his forearm deep into the Zora. Sidon screamed, clawing at the stone ground. “Hmm-hm,” the Hylian attempted to act, but let a giggle escape. “Let’s see, are you pregnant?” Sidon’s head whirled around, startled at the idea. Link’s hand dove down as if in a horse’s cavity, and hit a sensitive spot in Sidon _hard_. The prince moaned in surprise. “Good boy,” Link cooed and rewarded him by palming his slit.

He worked Sidon’s cocks until they unfurled, rhythmically pressing into the sensitive spot from earlier. The prince writhed in Link’s hands, trying to avoid pleasure. His moans were quiet, muffled, but they started to sound choked. Sidon sobbed dryly as the Hylian got him wet and dripping. “Ah, that’s good,” Link said in a gravelly voice, lifting up sticky white-coated fingers, “Look at all this milk. Just like a cow.”

Link paused before adding, “I'm very thirsty. But you like getting milked, don’t you?”

Sidon yelled out in protest as Link outstretched his hand inside him. The hylian withdrew his arm, balled his fist, and despite Sidon’s screams, he pushed back into the Zora prince. Link grinned, satisfied with the pained sounds he was hearing.

“No! No more,” Sidon growled as he crawled forward, attempting to free himself off of Link’s fist. Giggling, the blonde tapped the shock arrow right at the base of the Zora’s twin cocks. Sidon screamed and crumbled to the ground. “What a stubborn mule,” Link scoffed, as he re-inserted his hand into Sidon’s soft inner walls. The prince started sobbing tears, almost limp against the ground. 

“Ass up.”

Slowly, Sidon obeyed and lifted his ass, tears rolling down his cream cheeks. Link loved his crying face, the thing he had been hoping most for this entire scheme. He had never met someone as enthusiastic as the Zoran Prince, so Link had to see him cry, broken.

Rewarding Sidon’s obedience, Link paid attention to his cocks again as he penetrated deeper. Sidon moaned, muffled through his lips as Link fit his elbow into him. “What’s wrong with you?” Link chuckled, “You’re enjoying this much more than a stupid cow would. Do you like having an entire arm in you?” Sidon’s shoulders heaved with a “No.”

“Ah, how silly of me! Of course! It’s because you don’t know what it’s like to have an entire arm in you yet.” Sidon’s eyes went wide, attempting to reach around and stop Link, but it was too late. Link, all in one go, had shoved his entire arm up to his shoulder inside Sidon. The Zora prince shrieked at the size and length. The prince stayed there, with Link's arm curling and writhing inside him. He made unthinkable noises, desperate for the intense sensations to amount to something.

“Link! Link! I need to come. No, no, stop,” he started babbling, head swirling. The blonde started to pull out and push in slowly, using his entire arm length, dragging along the prince’s sweet spots.

“Please, let me come. I need to come,” Sidon begged, drool dripping from his glistening sharp teeth.

Link, already satisfied, did as Sidon asked and thrusted his arm quickly. Using his entire upper body as power, the Hylian made each thrust an impressive force. The prince’s moans quickly turned to screams for each thrust, the pain and strength of the orgasm intensifying by the second. His eyes snapped open as the sensation became unbearable, but he was unable to escape it. Screams turned to hoarse, breathless shrieks mixed with pleading and babbling. Link was positively electric with excitement over the prince’s dishevelment. He focused his thrusts downward, effectively and roughly massaging an entire foot's length of Sidon’s sensitive inner walls with each thrust. It took only three of these thrusts to get Sidon to explode, yelling Link’s name. The Hylian’s arm did not let up, over-stimulating the prince as he forced every single drop of semen out of him.

Sidon collapsed, forcing Link’s arm to exit with a pop. The Zora did not look too out of place as he lay there, swimming in a pool of semen, drool and tears. His cream face was almost the color of his crimson scales, eyes puffy and soaking in tears. Blood trickled down his lips from biting on them during the ordeal. Link grinned at his handiwork, finishing himself off on top of the unconscious Zora, adding to the amass amount of semen.

Link uncorked a vial of suspicious silver liquid and poured it over Sidon’s eyes, where it dissipated into his skin. Now, Sidon would have no recollection of this event. After all, Link can’t have him getting used to this type of play. That would just ruin the fun.

 

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> hilarious title, right?


End file.
